


Mik-Lovely

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break Mikleo and Rose have a little talk to get to know each other a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mik-Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I accidentally a ot3.
> 
> To be fair though I still see Rose as bi and my top ship for her is with Dezel, but I feel like the three of them have good chemistry too.

“Mikleo! Could I… um… talk to you for a minute? Outside?”

The aquamarine-haired seraphim looked at the red-haired human with speculation. She seemed to have been on edge since their first visit to Lastonbell. It remained even after their visit with Sergei at Pendrago. Honestly, they should have been at Bicleft Ridge by now, but Sorey wanted to come back to Lastonbell after meeting up with the city’s previous Lord of the Land to tell the earth Seraphim that she didn’t want to come back. They had all decided to sleep at the inn for the night before continuing on to Bicleft Ridge and the search of the Pope. 

They had just finished eating when Rose approached him. He glanced over to Sorey, who waved him off with a smile and a few words. “Go have fun, you two.” Sorey then continued talking to Lailah and Edna about the lessons they were giving him. Mikleo’s eyes then turned to Dezel, who seemed to have given a nod of approval, before walking towards the rooms.

Now that he had permission and knew he wouldn’t be followed, he turned to Rose. “Okay.” She smiled brightly at him as she held the door open for him. “So what did you want to talk about?” He asked once they got outside. She didn’t answer him. She walked away, but checked behind her, giving him the silent signal to follow her. Mikleo huffed before following her to the park where there weren’t many people around.

“I’m not exactly sure how to say what I want.”

“That seems like a rarity.” He crossed his arms.

“Don’t tease me, Mikleo, this is serious. I… don’t want you to hate me or anything.”

Mikleo gave her a baffled look. “Why would I hate you?”

“Other than if I decide to kill Sorey?”

He stiffened. “If it’s about that then… I’m more likely to kill him before you do if Sorey does follow a dark path that would hurt people.”

That seemed to relax Rose a little bit. “You two really are that close, huh?”

“What do you mean by that?”

Rose laughed at his snapping. “Lailah has told me some details about how the two of you are. You two… don’t hide it all too well. It’s sorta cute.”

Mikleo took a few moments before he realized what she was implying and covered his face with a hand, looking away in embarrassment. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” This fueled her laughter for a few moments before continuing.

“That’s why I don’t want you to hate me with. You seemed really shocked when Sorey said I was his wife and then Captain Sergei keeps bringing it up.”

Mikleo fell silent for a moment. “If Sorey has taken an interest in you in that way, then it’s fine.” He put a hand out to stop Rose’s protest. “Seraphim live longer than humans. Much longer. I’ve known since I was a child that I wouldn’t always be with Sorey. Our… relationship… it’s something he wanted to pursue, despite having that knowledge as well. We just choose to ignore that fact and will continue to do so until it’s time or something changes. It’s probably better if he choses a human rather than a Seraphim like me.” He sighed. “But that idiot doesn’t want to think that way since he’s already happy with me. He’s so selfish sometimes. If you decide to let him live, he’d honestly be good with you. You might have to stop the assassination business, but you two really would be good for each other.”

“Hmm, so you’re scared of being alone after Sorey is gone.” This time Rose was the one that held her hand up to silence the other. “You’re a bit selfless, don’cha think? He cares about you more than anything else. He’ll only end it if he sees you’re suffering.”

“--He won’t. Back with Alisha… he knew I knew he was going blind. He knew I didn’t like it. I even gave him a chance to come clean and actually tell me, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. I was suffering just as much as he was, but he wouldn’t tell me. He’s selfish.” Moments passed in silence. He had spoken bitterly, but it was true. Also, he hadn’t really spoken to anyone about his feelings. Sorey and he could speak just through looks and roundabout words, but that hadn’t quelled any of the feelings he really had.

“Maybe he is, but you keep too much to yourself, too. I can tell you haven’t really spoken about your feelings. Maybe he was just giving you the same treatment? He also seems to have grown a lot more since then, and I think him losing his resonance temporarily did that. He’s not as self-sacrificial anymore. He seems scared now. That Held-elf guy must’ve really made him piss his pants.” She ignored Mikleo’s correction of the name. “Point is; I think he’s changing because he’s scared of losing you. Of being responsible for losing you. Of course, you’re the same way. You’re way too attached to the guy.” Rose teased, poking the Seraphim’s cheek while laughing.

Mikleo batted her hand away and glared lightly. “My point still stands as well. I’d be supportive of you two. You keep Sorey optimistic. Something I’ve been unable to do since he came down the mountain.”

“If I keep him optimistic then you’re the one that keeps him in check and helps steer him the right way, which I appreciate.” Mikleo didn’t protest that so a comfortable silence fell for a while at least until Rose spoke again. “Hey, Mikleo? I’m glad that you were the first Seraphim I saw and could hear on my own.”

“Really? Didn’t seem like it since you pushed me down.”

“Shut up! Geez, I thought it was understood that I’d be sorry for that.”

Mikleo chuckled, which awed Rose, but he didn’t notice. “I’m… actually really happy for that too. Just hearing would have been fine, but you chose to see me first. It... means a lot.” He turned and saw her expression. “What?”

Rose smiled. “Nothing. Just realizing how attractive you are.”

“Not you too!” Mikleo’s face was turning red.

“Eh? Sorey says that stuff too?”

“He won’t stop! It’s embarrassing!” 

Rose laughed before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and waved. “Well I guess our minute is up. Our shepherd has come to round up his lambs.”

Mikleo glanced over to see Sorey. As he started to follow Rose down the steps, he spoke. “Thank you, Rose.”

“No problem at all, Mik-lovely.”

“Nevermind, I take it back.”

“You can’t take words back! I’ve already heard them!”

The two continued to squabble, much to Sorey’s amusement and hope that they’d realize their own feelings for each other soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile in the trees, Dezel and Lailah are watching them.


End file.
